kai saves aichi
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: Aichi gets into a bad spot and will kai save him or leave him alone read and find out and lemons in later chapters
1. proluge

Miwa and aichi have been married for a couple years and kai knew about it and he was happy for aichi because he knew miwa wouldn't hurt him or so he thought after aichi and miwa were a couple weeks into their marrage miwa had taken up drinking and after that happened aichi found out that miwa was an abusive drunk but he didn't say anything until one day misaki finds out and tries to get aichi out of there bit aichi thought it was just temporary then misaki said that if anything happens you call me right away OK aichi agreed and misaki walks away and tries to call kai because she knew that kai would protect aichi but doesn't get a hold of him to this day that still goes on and aichi tries to help miwa and then that's when the unthinkable happens

Read and review


	2. kai gets pissed? and true feelings

One day kai dicides to see how aichi and miwa's marriage is doing so he heads over there and opens then door because aichi gave him a spare key and walks in and then hears a loud bang.

 **meanwhile in the kitchen**

Miwa and aichi are in the kitchen arguing and aichi says "i want a divorce because i am tired of being abused by you miwa what if kai were here huh what would he do" _oh crap I'm going to get hit for that_ then miwa raises his hand and aochi freezes and closes his eyes waiting for the blow but it never came because when aichi opened his eyes he saw a familiar face

 **Kai's POV**

I walk into the kitchen and freeze because I see miwa raising his hand but at who then I see familiar blue hair my eyes widen its aichi I run into the room and catch miwa wrist before it could even touch aichi miwa freezes when he sees me good because I am pissed I had thought that miwa had loved aichi to much to hurt him but I guess I was wrong so I raise my hand at miwa and yell "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MIWA I AM SO PISSED AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU SMELL LIKE ALCOHOL" I then punch him and he is knocked out unconscious

I then run over to aichi and ask "are you ok aichi?"

aichi looks at me and starts crying because he is probably in so much pain because of miwa so I hold him until he stops crying and says "I want to leave kai-kun can you take me away from miwa please when I am safely away from him I want to divorce miwa and put a restraining order on him"

aichi starts crying and I pull him into my arms and hold him until I hear his breathing slow and that's when miwa starts waking up and starts walking towards me and aichi so I gently put aichi on the floor and cover him with my jacket and step in front of aichi and say "stay the hell away from aichi you are not the person I used to know I catch you anywhere near aichi I will call the cops and don't even think of coming to my house ever because if you do you will regret it"

miwa replies "since when do you care about aichi kai you were so cold and distant to aichi that he thought you hated him so I stepped up and said date me and you wont be alone anymore and he agreed"

I glare at miwa and say 'I did care I was just waiting for the right time to tell him that I love him..." I freeze and think _shit_

miwa then says to me " he is mine and he will always be mine I love him a hell of a lot more then you do toshiki" miwa freezes

"that is it tashi miwa get the hell out of my way you are as of right now an enemy if I ever see you or anywhere near aichi again it will be the last thing you ever do" and I pick up aichi and walk out of the house with aichi in my arms I walk over to my old apartment thinking _what do I do now I know aichi needs to know the truth but how do I tell him what_ _he wants to hear from me I will kill miwa he had crossed a line when he did this I will take aichi to Europe with me and he will be_ safe

 **aichis POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar room and wonder _where the hell am I_ and that's when kai came in and said to me "how did you sleep aichi you slept all the way to my old apartment im glad you are ok aichi because there is something I need to tell you and before you say anything please just listen it started after I met you again when I came back and was facing morikawa I was actually thinking about you and when you walked in and told morikawa took blaster blade from you I wanted to walk right up to him and punch him in the face I wasn't sure what that feeling in my chest was but when I turned you away I felt a pain in my heart and I just ignored it because I was trying to protect you from ren because he was lost to that power and I couldn't let you go down the same road but when you started showing signs of the same power ren was using I started putting my walls up again and I pushed you away. the thing is aichi I love you and I will protect you from miwa I promise"

I sit there and process everything and realize that it was never was supposed to be miwa I love kai-kun so I get up and walk over to kai and say "I love you to kai-kun I know you will protect me I trust you

and they then leaned in to give each other a kiss

 **meanwhile outside**

 **miwa's POV**

I sit outside of kai's apartment spying on aichi because he is mine and I see aichi starting to stir and kai walks in and says to aichi "how did you sleep aichi you slept all the way to my old apartment i'm glad you are ok aichi because there is something I need to tell you and before you say anything please just listen it started after I met you again when I came back and was facing morikawa I was actually thinking about you and when you walked in and told morikawa took blaster blade from you I wanted to walk right up to him and punch him in the face I wasn't sure what that feeling in my chest was but when I turned you away I felt a pain in my heart and I just ignored it because I was trying to protect you from ren because he was lost to that power and I couldn't let you go down the same road but when you started showing signs of the same power ren was using I started putting my walls up again and I pushed you away. the thing is aichi I love you and I will protect you from miwa I promise" and that's what put me in tears I didn't know kai was a very romantic person and that's when I see something that really pisses me off

aichi then says to kai "I love you to kai-kun"

and I then start shakng with anger because I then see aichi and kai kiss and I think _I should go in there but then kai will stop me I will just stay out here because kai can be scary_ and then I get up and swear to myself that I will get aichi back even if it kills me

 **review and tell me what you think**

 **miwa:** what the hell is this why the hell are you making me the bad guy

 **kai:** ...smirks... I have been waiting for this taishi miwa

 **aichi:** kai can you help get back to galliards mansion I cant find it

 **kai:** sure aichi

 **miwa:** "sighs" you are a cruel person

 **me:** smirks "of course I am cruel didn't you know I am an evil person

 **kai:** I like her she is like me

 **me:** thank you kai and just for that I am going to be nice to you from now on

 **Kamui:** hey where am I in this story I look up to aichi like a big brother

 **me:** because it isn't about you kamui


	3. kai save aichi and final goodbyes?

it had been a couple weeks since aichi applied for a divorce and a restraining order on miwa. After that went through aichi moved out to Europe with kai because kai said:

 _flashback_

kai says "aichi I want you to be safe so I am asking you if you would like to move to Europe with me. So I can protect you, I know you want to stay with your family, but you need to think about your safety as well. I wont let miwa hurt you again, I swear it even if you decide to stay here I will move back just to make sure miwa doesn't hurt you"

aichi looks in kais eyes and says "kai take me to Europe please? I don't want to be around miwa. He scares me I hate what he did to me"

kai smiles at aichi and says "he will never touch you again as long as I live. He is lucky I only knocked him out that day because I could have done more to him. But at that time I was more worried about you and so was misaki, I was planning on visiting later on. When misaki called me and told me what was going on, I booked the first flight here I could get, hunted you down. Don't get mad at misaki she was trying to help but she didt know how. I really love you aichi I know it doesn't sound like it but I-"

aichi cut kai off with a kiss and after a few moments aichi said "of course I am not mad at misaki kai. I'm glad she called you, miwa went through my phone, found your number and deleted it from my phone and had it blocked. I have decided that I will be deactivating this number and changing my number so miwa cant contact me"

kai smiles but then frowns "he blocked my number off of your phone? That's why I couldn't contact you throughout the few months you were married to miwa"

 _end flashback_

so aichi got his phone deactivated and his number changed while they were in Europe aichi and kai have been happy but then something unexpected happens.

 **kais POV**

me and aichi were walking down the street back to galliards mansion when we were suddenly stopped by none other then miwa. I step in front of aichi and push him behind me and say "you have some nerve showing up here when I clearly told you to never come near aichi again! he doesn't want you so leave us alone"

miwa smiles evilly at me and then I saw it that same power that had controlled ren and aichi back then aichi steps out from behind me and says "why would I love you kai. I hate you. you were shamed to be around me so why should I love you"

I freeze and look in aichis eyes and see that same power miwa has "miwa knock it off. I cant believe you would go this low. you know what this power can do! you saw aichi use it"

just then out of he corner of my eye I see galliard beside me behind a building I pull out my phone and text galliard and say in the text

 **kai:** _get aichi back to the mansion and you will know what to do chain him down til I get there_

 **galliard:** _np_

galliard runs in front of me and grabs aichi and drags him back to the mansion while I held miwa back. I thought _I hope aichi forgives me for this._ After I got the text aichi was at the mansion I let g _o_ of miwa and puched to the point where he was knocked out again. I ran back to the mansion and galliard was doing what I asked. he had finished just as I walked in the room I turned to galliard and said "can you give us a second I think I might know how to get the aichi I love back"

galliard nods and leaves the room. Me and aichi starred at each other until I walk up to aichi and untie him. I then take him in my arms and start crying and say "Aichi please come back to me, you are the only one who is allowed to see me like this I love you"

aichi then looks at me. I then look in his eyes and I suddenly see his eyes change back to normal. I then say " aichi"

aichi looks at me an smiles and says "kai what happened to me? the last thing I remember is we were walking down the street and we ran into miwa an that's all"

I then replies saying "you were under his control by the power I save you from a while ago"

aichs eyes widen with fear and I just wanted to erase his memory of miwa just so I would never have to see that look in his eyes again.

galliard then walks in and says "aichi its good to have you back to normal I'm sorry to break this up but miwa is demanding to see aichi and he said he will force is way in here if he has to"

kai looks pissed aichi I shaking and I look at him and say "don't worry aichi I am not angry at you I am mad at mwa"

aichi nods and then I turn to galliard and say "get aichi somewhere where miwa wont find him I will handle this problem. when I say get aichi out of here, I will have my phone on me! I will text you when you have to get aichi out f here now do this please I cant loose aichi to miwa"

galliard nods and says "come on aichi" and runs to a secret room that only I know about

I nod and walk out miwa comes up to me and says " where is aichi I said I wanted to talk to him not you toshiki kai"

I glare and say "he isn't here he is out at the moment and even if he were here I would not tell you. you don't deserve him not after he way you treated him you abused him miwa and I will never forgive you for that! why would you hurt aichi? he is our friend. well I thought he was your friend because friends dnt do this to other friends. I cant believe I ever thought of you as my friend we may have been friends when we were in elementary but not anymore I officially am no longer anything to you goodbye miwa oh and go near aichi again and I will hurt you"

I looked in miwas eyes and they turn back to normal and he says "kai what has happened over the years where is aichi I need to see my huband please"

I look at miwa and say siruously "no miwa I hate you'

miwa looks at me and says "why I didn't do anything to aichi kai and why are you glaring at me"

I look at miwa "you hit aichi wither under a power or not I still think you betrayed me when I said protect aichi and you didn't follow through with that so now I say goodbye miwa hope you have a good life without aichi"

miwa cries and says "fine you can have him goodbye I thought you were my friend kai but I guess not"

kai replies "you were never my friend after i found out you were abusing aichi miwa!"

miwa replies "i never hit aichi he is lying. he is trying to get you to turn against me"

kai then punches miwa saying "dont ever call aichi a lier. you have some nerve coming in here and demanding to see aichi and then calling him a lier get out and never come back again. i catch you near aichi you will be sorry i promised aichi that i would protect him. i plan on keeping that promise"

 **stay tuned for the next chapter**


	4. Aichi reveals something to Kai danger?

A few weeks after Miwa had left Europe Kai and Aichi have been living their lives to the fullest. One day Aichi comes up to Kai and says "hey Kai I am not feeling well"

Kai looks up and says "let's go get you checked out by a doctor and find out what's wrong"

Aichi looks at Kai and says "Kai there is something you should know first.(Kai nods and say "what's up") I am able to have kids"

Kai sits there for about 15 minutes until he finally says "so we can have kids"

Aichi freezes and says "you want kids with me Kai"

Kai nods and says "let's get you to the hospital"

Aichi nods and Kai calls "GALLIARD"

Oliver pops up and says "yes Kai and there is no need to shout"

Kai looks at Galliard and says "we need to get Aichi to the hospital because he isn't feeling well"

Galliard nods and says "alright just give me a second and we will go"

Kai nods and turns to Aichi and says "Just give Galliard a second and we will go alright"

Aichi nods. A few seconds later Galliard comes out and says "ok everyone ready"

Kai and Aichi nod and they all pile into Galliards Jeep and head to the hospital'

* * *

 **Finally at the hospital parking lot**

Kai turns to Galliard and says "Can you wait here we won't be long"

Galliard nods and turns on the radio while waiting for Aichi and Kai.

* * *

 **Inside the hospital**

The receptionist says "hi how can we help you today'

Kai replies "hi yes my boyfriend isn't feeling well and he told me he can have kids is there anyway you can get a doctor to look at him"

The receptionist replies "of course what is your boyfriends name if you don't mind me asking"

kai replies "Aichi Sendou"

The receptionist types something and looks to the couple and says "please have a seat"

Kai and Aichi nod and go and have a seat.

* * *

 **An hour later**

Someone comes out and says "Aichi Sendou"

Kai and Aichi stand up and follow the nurse and the nurse says "ok so you say you can have kids? am I right"

Aichi nods and the nurse says "alright ake this and go change please and then get on the table"

Aichi nods and goes to change and hopes on the table. The nurse then says "alright the doctor will be in soon"

Kai and Aichi sit and wait. Aichi pipes up "Kai i am scared what if it is something serious"

Kai looks up at Aichi and says "well if there is then we well get through it together I love you Aichi"

Aichi smiles and says "love you to Kai. thank you for saving me from Miwa i was so scared"

Kai nods and kisses him. Aichi then kisses back until they hear someone clears his throat they pull away and see the doctor and Aichi says "sorry"

The doctor smiles and says "no problem now lets see whats wrong ok"

Aichi nods and gets back up on the table and the doctor comes over and takes his fingers and pushes on his stomach and Aichi says "AHH!"

The doctor frowns and says "hmm i am going to have to see what I felt there"

The doctor goes over the ultrasound machine and brings it over to the table and turns to kai and says "young man could you get the lights please"

Kai nods and goes over to the lights and turns them off and the ultrasound goes

lub-dub lub-dub lub-dub

Kai goes wide eyed and says "is that a baby"

The doctor smiles and nods and says "yup it is and from the looks of it from what the ultrasound says there are 2 babies in there looks like you guys are having twins congratulations do you want a picture"

Kai and Aichi nod and the doctor goes out and comes back in and gives them the picture and then turns to Aichi and says "since you have twins this isn't going to be easy i suggest you remain relaxed for now and nothing that will raise your blood pressure alright and i will see you in a few weeks"

Aichi nods and says "thank you doctor"

The doctor nods and says "call me Seto"

Kai stops and says "alright see you in a few weeks Seto"

* * *

 **At the hospital parking lot**

Galliard is sitting in the car and then he spots Aichi and Kai and turns the engine and Kai and Aichi hope in and Galliard says "so whats the verdict on Aichi"

Aichi looks at kai and nods. Kai then turns to Galliard and says "Aichi is pregnant with twins and he cant get stressed or it will become dangerous"\

Galliard freezes and then smiles at Aichi and says "congratulations Aichi"

Galliard backs out of the parking lot and says "lets go home"

They all go home and get Aichi to go get some rest. But little do they know there is still danger for Aichi because Miwa is still trying to get Aichi back in his arms.


	5. The baby is coming and miwa shows up?

**nine months later**

After Kai and Aichi found out that they were going to have a kid Galliard had Kai's stuff moved to Aichi's room so he would be close to him at all times. One day Aichi is sitting on his and Kai's bed because he was at his ninth month mark which means he could give birth anytime now and Kai was working with Galliard so he could get money for the baby. Just then Kai hears a scream in the mansion so he runs inside and says "Aichi are you ok"

Aichi replies "no my water broke Kai"

Kai's eyes widen and he says "Shit GALLIARD we need to get aichi to the hospital!"

Galliard nods and says "alright get him in the jeep and we will get him the hospital quickly Kai"

Kai immediately picked Aichi up bridal style and carried him to Gallards jeep and says "Alright let's go Galliard"

Galliard nods and jumps into the drivers seat and then drives to the hospital and Kai says "stay in the waiting room me and Aichi will be done soon alright"

Galliard nods and Kai carries Aichi over to the receptionists desk and says "hi can you call Dr. Seto down here please my boyfriends going into labor he has been getting contractions that are about 2 minutes apart please hurry"

The receptionist says "alright just give me a moment please"

She picks up the phone and says "Dr. Seto please report to the desk please Dr. Seto"

Dr seto appears and says "well I suppose it is time for you to give birth Aichi let's get started shall we"

Dr. Seto checks Aichi and says " you still have a long way to go I will check back in an hour alright"

Aichi nods and starts having another contration and Kai runs over and grab Aichi's hand and says "just breath Aichi you know you can do this"

Aichi nods and then says "I love you Kai I'm glad you are with me"

Kai smiles and says "I love you to Aichi I am glad I am here to"

* * *

 **12 hours later**

Aichi is sitting in his hospital bed while holding their baby and Kai says "what should we name her"

Aichi replies "Rachel Emi Sendou"

Kai goes wide eyed because that was his mothers middle name he smiles and says "Ilike it as well. Welcome to the world Rachel I am one of your dads"

Aichi smiles up at Kai and says "I love you Kai"

Kai looks back at Aichi and says "I love you to Aichi"

they both share a quick kiss and then Galliard comes in and says "what is her name"

Aichi looks at Galliard and says " Rachel Emi Sendou"

Galliard goes into tears because that was a beautiful name for her and he says "you guys ar going to be good parents I can tell congratulations guys"

* * *

 **the next day**

Galliard is getting Rachel, Aichi and Kai into his jeep and says "lets go home"

But before Kai gets in he sees someone who he would rather not deal with...

 **stay tuned for the next chapter**

 **vote for who do you think it is?**

 **1\. Ren**

 **3\. Morikawa**

 **4\. Leon**

 **stay tuned and don't forget to vote**


End file.
